pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Brujah
The Brujah are one of the thirteen vampire clans and one of the six clans of the Camarilla. Quick to anger and always passionate in the Modern Nights, they hav e been regaining their position as a clan of lofty philosophers and activists and are often pointed as a clan that should not mess with. Clan Brujah is a clan of passion first and foremost, but itis passion with purpose. What do you think they are are? Toreador? leave the preening hedonists to their orgies, we'll be here fighting for something we believe ''in. In the old days Brujah were thought of as warrior poets, respected philosophers who would challange anyone and argue their point till dawn. In these nights Brujah are rebels and firebrands, uncivilised and thats how they like it. The rest are going to insist on calling them rabble? Fine. But you better watch for the rabble marching to your doorstep with pitchforks and 9-gauges. Ironically Brujah passion tends to keep them closer their humanity then even their Toreador cousins, who although close to humanity tend to give into a sort of catharsis. Sure a Brujah might break your face if you piss him off, but he's much less likely to make you his drug-addicted blood monkey. The Clan As a clan, the Brujah have next to no organization. Outside of the clan, the Brujah adore building structures, and then other Brujah adore tearing them down. Among modern Brujah, the primary structure is the division between the Iconoclast and Idealist factions of society. The iconoclasts are rebels and almost uniformly young Brujah. They fulfill the clan's stereotypical image as mad, bad and dangerous to know. In contrast to iconoclasts, idealists are the intellectuals and theorists of the clan. They are usually elders or ancillae, and the elders are idealists simply because their habits haven't changed since their embrace. All that a Brujah does, he does with passion that is his curse and his blessing. Brujah adopt passions and causes, which they support with volume and vitriol. Some Brujah follow charismatic members of their clan, while others prefer stances of blatant, defiant individualism. Many Brujah are glad to have an opportunity to speak their minds, then indulge in a bit of destruction afterward to illustrate their points. As divided as the Clan is, all work against each other in some way, and even when some rivalries within are more embittered than in any other Clan, they still keep together (after the proverb "I against my brother, my brothers and I against my cousins, my cousins and I against strangers"). If any Kindred not of their blood would oppose a Brujah, they would face the wrath of the whole Clan, as even idealists would defend iconoclasts in front of the Prince and each iconoclast is more than ready to beat someone up who humiliated a Clan member within Elysium. The Brujah are infamous for ignoring the Tradition of progeny, and consequently Embrace whomever they feel like whenever they feel like. Practices Just as a clan Brujah have few inate practices, generally there practices are wraped up in whatever group they affiliate with. However, the young Brujah take part in some common gatherings that occur across many domains. Two conventions the clan does support universally are the Rant and the Rave. Rants are just that: Informal meetings of Brujah (and other insurgents, Kindred and kine) at which anyone who can scream loudly enough can have her opinions heard. Raves, named after the all-night techno dance parties started in England, are social gatherings in the guise of huge-scale musical or entertainment events. One usually leads to another, and clues to the locations of the events are often hidden in the media of the gathering in progress. Covenants and Sects By and large nearly all of clan Brujah are within the ranks of the Camarilla. Well, at least to pay lip service. Of all the Brujah within the ranks of the Ivory Tower ''many ''of the neonates, and a solid number of Ancillae declare their allegiance to the Carthian Movment. This is not to say that there are no Brujah who work with the Camarilla, infact those that do tend to be some of its most inflamed supporters, and Brujah swell within the ranks of the Archons. Brujah also find homes readily within the Circle of the Crone and the Lancea Sanctum. The Circles philosophies tend to speak to many Brujahs' mindset and religeous zeal is a excellent outlet for passion. Bloodlines Antitribu Bloodthirsty and vicious, Brujah Antitribu are feverant shock troops for the sabbat. The Sabbat-aligned Brujah are perhaps the ultimate degeneration of the Brujah and potentially what they may become. Violent to the extreme, they often constitute the bulk of the Sabbat's cannon fodder. Mechanical Systems Brujah are legendary for being strong and fast, but when they want they can be scary as hell. Brujah have Celerity, Majesty, and Potence as in-clan disciplines. '''Clan Disciplines:' Celerity, Majesty, Potence. Favored Attributes: Strength or Presence. Weakness: The passions of clan Brujah is legendary, but its also what can get a Brujah into terrible situations. Whenever a Brujah rolls for anger frenzy they subtract one die from their pools. Brujah in Portland In Portland, the Brujah number barely 10, and their primogen is a Malkavian who claims he is Brujah at heart. Unfortunately for the Brujah, the malkavian is stronger than any one of them, and the Brujah elect through rule of might. For the moment, they must contend with the-boy-who-would-be-Brujah. Known Brujah in the Portland/Vancouver area include: Jack, Petrov, Category:Clans/Bloodlines